


waiting for the storm

by SoccerSarah01



Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Loyalty, POV Outsider, anyways zeph ily hope you enjoy!!!, but also i developed the ocs because i created them and then fell in love with them, but i can't give that to you, focus on the straw hats, so instead have some pov outsider on the straw hats and some loyalty content also., that's life i guess, you deserve the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28474791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoccerSarah01/pseuds/SoccerSarah01
Summary: Ezra has seen many people come into the Grand Line, has documented many of them, and knows that people who are too nice, too merciful, not ruthless enough – they all get killed within a day.Monkey D. Luffy has fire, Ezra can see, but Ezra can’t see him getting very far. Not with a smile that bright and free. Not without the ruthlessness that is the key characteristic in all the pirates Ezra’s seen make it far.No, the Straw Hat Pirates aren’t going to last.There’s a reason why the Grand Line is known as the Pirate Graveyard, after all.-(Or: A reluctant government employee watches the Straw Hats' exploits, and learns just how large of a storm they'll brew.)
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates, Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates & Original Character(s)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 102





	waiting for the storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grainjew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grainjew/gifts).



> This is for the wonderful zeph who has been amazingly kind this year and who deserves the world. thanks for being amazing zeph, and hope you enjoy this!!! And to everyone else who reads this, thank you and hope you all enjoy also!!!

**1\. The Newspaper**

The first time Ezra hears of the Straw Hat Pirates, he’s not all that impressed, to be honest.

He’s just gotten home from traveling for work – he likes working in media, sure, but it’s difficult having to travel away from his family. Being pulled away on a dime for government missions they want documented by someone they have leverage over _and_ who is incredibly talented- well, he’s the one they chose.

(It angers him, that he has to see all these things that the government does under the public’s nose; that he has all this information that could help the revolutionaries so much, but he can’t share it.

(There’s a reason they chose him – married with two kids – to carry out all these missions.)

It _sickens_ him.

But he has to do it.)

“Dad!”

Ezra sighs, letting his anger wash away for the time being, and smiles. “Hey, kids,” he says, and Alex and Adina crash into his arms. They both beam up at him, Alex showing off his recently-lost tooth with a smile and Adina wrapping her arms around him tightly.

Finally letting all the tension ease out of his shoulders, he asks, “How’ve you two been?”

“I drew a hippo!”

“I washed my socks!”

A small, fond smile on his face, Ezra slowly eases himself up, a child in each arm as they excitedly tell him about their days since he’s been gone. It wasn’t a long trip this time, thankfully, but Ezra’s still been gone a few weeks, and his kids always miss him.

(He can’t wait until his government-enforced duty is over with.)

Ezra puts Adina and Alex down as he enters the kitchen, and sees Aspen standing by the sink, washing some dishes. They glance over their shoulder, eyes brightening as they see him.

Aspen says, smiling, “Welcome home.” Ezra lays a quick kiss onto their forehead, and frowns as he sees something in their hands.

“What’s that?”

Aspen ruffles back through what must be a newspaper in their hands, going back to the beginning, and hands a bounty poster to Ezra. “A new super rookie from the Weakest Sea,” they say, a hint of a grin on their face.

Ezra takes the bounty poster, and, eyes narrowed, glances over it. “Monkey D. Luffy, huh?” He says thoughtfully, raising an eyebrow at the crimes all listed on it.

Don Krieg, Arlong, Kuro, Captain Morgan, Nezumi, all defeated within a couple months – this kid’s been _busy_ , apparently.

Adina climbs Ezra like a monkey, small hands gripping painfully onto him, and says brightly, “He looks nice!”

Aspen says gently, “No one gets a bounty that large without being dangerous, honey.” Adina pouts at them, and Ezra chuckles, ruffling her hair.

He says offhandedly, flipping through the newspaper now, “And we’re not likely to be able to meet them, anyway.”

“You don’t think they’ll make it?” Aspen asks, and Ezra shakes his head.

“He doesn’t have the look.”

Ezra has seen many people come into the Grand Line, has documented many of them, and knows that people who are too nice, too merciful, not ruthless enough – they all get killed within a day.

Monkey D. Luffy has fire, Ezra can see, but Ezra can’t see him getting very far. Not with a smile that bright and free. Not without the ruthlessness that is the key characteristic in all the pirates Ezra’s seen make it far.

No, the Straw Hat Pirates aren’t going to last.

There’s a reason why the Grand Line is known as the Pirate Graveyard, after all.

Ezra sets the newspaper aside, goes to play with his kids, and forgets about the pirates from the Weakest Sea.

(He should’ve remembered, though, where people Gold Roger and Garp the Hero came from.

The Weakest Sea’s always had a habit of producing the strongest people.

And Monkey D. Luffy, he’ll learn, is the best example of this there is.

But for now, Ezra ignores the Straw Hat Pirates, and the storm they’re brewing around them.)

**2\. The Bounty Posters**

“Dad! Dad, look!”

Ezra cracks an eye open and glances down at Adina as she clambers onto the couch where he’d been relaxing. He has to leave for another mission, soon, and so he’s been spending as much time as he can winding down so that he’s not completely exhausted when he has to leave again.

Adina clambers on top of him, stuffing _some_ sort of paper into his face. “The pirate that came a couple weeks ago is in the papers again!” She says excitedly.

“Adina, I kind of need to be able to see the paper to know what you’re talking about,” Ezra says dryly, but Adina simply giggles and burrows into his side as he takes the paper from her. He pulls it away from his face, frowning as he catches sight of the bounty poster, absentmindedly wrapping an arm around Adina.

It’s that kid. The kid that Ezra had written off early on because of how happy he looked. The kid who didn’t look like he’d make it in the Grand Line because of how _free_ he looked.

The kid who now has a 100 million beri bounty.

“Huh.”

At that moment, Alex comes running into the room, a fierce scowl on his face. “Adina, you stole that from me! I wanted to look at it more!” He shouts, stomping his foot.

“Sucks to suck!” Adina spits back, sticking out her tongue.

“Kids,” Aspen warns, following into the room after Alex. They both glare at each other for a few more moments as Aspen continues, “You’ll want to see this, Ezra.”

Ezra catches the newspaper that they throw at him, and instantly, the bold headline catches his attention.

“Crocodile defeated? Smoker promoted?” Ezra glances between the bounty poster of Monkey D. Luffy – who was last known to be heading towards Alabasta – and the newspaper, which details a defeat that makes almost no sense.

A marine as stand-up as Smoker defeating one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea without any outside influence? Not likely.

But, combined with the newly-raised bounties…

“This reeks of a cover-up,” Ezra mumbles, frowning deeper and looking closer at the bounties. There’s also a new bounty for someone named Roronoa Zoro, who actually _looks_ the part of a dangerous pirate (all glaring eyes and dangerous-looking figure – yeah, this is what Ezra’s used to).

(Ezra’s been used to cover up various things; from pirates doing good things to marines doing horrible, horrible things to government agents doing illegal things. He knows what those look like, the little holes that always are there in cover-ups, if you know how to find them.

He knows how to find them, and they’re all over this story.)

Aspen has a glint in their eyes as they say, “You think they did it? You changing your opinion of them, then?”

“You probably knew I was wrong, didn’t you,” Ezra grumbles, and Aspen snorts.

“I just had my suspicions – that’s the sea Gold Roger came from, after all.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

Ezra reads deeper into the newspaper, and yeah, this absolutely _reeks_ of a cover-up. Ezra wouldn’t be surprised if the marines didn’t have a big role in this fight at all.

Smoker got a promotion.

Ezra wonders if he’s accepting it with pride or is angry about it.

Alex and Adina get over their little spat and Alex comes over to Ezra’s other side, looking at the bounties currently resting in his lap. “Does this mean we might be able to see them?” Alex asks excitedly.

Adina pipes in, pointing at Straw Hat’s poster, “I want to meet him! He looks nice!”

“I wanna meet Zoro! He looks awesome!”

“But Luffy looks so much nicer! And he looks like he’d give the _best_ hugs.”

“Zoro would give the best piggy-back rides, I bet.”

“Luffy!”

“Zoro!”

“ _Luffy_!”

“ _Zoro_!”

“Kids, these are dangerous pirates, you know,” Aspen says dryly, coming over. They crouch down in front of their kids, waiting until Adina and Alex look at them, and say seriously, “We have no idea how nice they actually are. If they end up coming here, which is unlikely, I want you two staying away from them.”

They meet Adina and Alex, unnaturally quiet, in the eyes. “Understand, you two?”

“…We understand,” they say sullenly. Aspen holds a serious expression for a moment before letting their typical smile spread across their face.

“There is a chance – a _small_ chance, mind you – that they’re nice, but we just want you two to stay safe,” Ezra says, putting down the newspaper and ruffling his kids’ hair. They quickly lose their downtrodden expressions and giggle, Adina swatting at his hand to get him to stop.

Alex hops down from the couch, and starts tugging at Ezra’s hand. “Dad, c’mon! You’re leaving soon, let’s play hide-and-seek!”

Adina jumps up excitedly and starts pulling at him too, and, chuckling, Ezra agrees.

He takes one last look at the bounties, before setting them aside in favor of his kids.

Monkey D. Luffy and Roronoa Zoro.

He thought they’d get wiped out much sooner, but he’s starting to think he could be wrong.

Maybe they’re stronger than he thought, after all.

**3\. The Attack**

The third time Ezra hears of the Straw Hat Pirates, it’s on one of the scariest days of his life.

Normally, when he comes home from missions, short or long term, there’s activity at the harbor, and people welcoming him wherever he walks. Normally, he gets off the ship, tired and eager to meet up with his family again. Normally, there’s only relief.

Normally, there’s not a pirate ship docked at his quiet portside town, and screams echoing throughout the air.

“ _Fuck_!” Ezra curses, leaping off the ship as soon as it’s close enough to shore. He runs into the town, barely managing to avoid debris, flaming or not, laying all across the ground.

He stops for just a second to scoop a sword out of a fallen pirate’s hand.

(He has no experience with a weapon. He’s not trained to defend people.

That will _not_ stop him from trying.)

It doesn’t take long to find the source of the chaos, the screaming leading him in. Ezra can’t stop the thoughts of _are they okay, are they okay, are they okay_ from echoing non-stop in his mind, his terror rising more and more as he runs past more people and can’t see his family.

He sees the pirates going after his home, and readies an attack.

Before he can launch at those threatening his home, though, a shout rises above the terror.

“ _Gum Gum…Pistol!_ ”

Ezra freezes in shock as a limb – a far, far too long limb – comes crashing into the face of who must be the captain of the crew attacking Ezra’s home.

Before he knows it, the rest of the pirates who’d been mercilessly destroying his town are occupied with the weirdest assortment of people that Ezra’s ever seen.

He thinks he maybe should be more focused on the lady who can make arms sprout out of nowhere or the giant reindeer that’s currently shouting and carrying one of their crewmembers out of the fray, but-

He can’t take his eyes off Straw Hat, and the sheer _presence_ that radiates from him.

Straw Hat calls over his shoulder, “Chopper! Make sure Usopp’s okay!”

“Got it!”

Ezra freezes, shaking his head and looking all around for any sight of Aspen and his kids – he needs to find them, he needs to find them, he _needs to_ -

“ _Ezra_!”

Ezra jerks his head over, eyes landing on Aspen, emerging from the crush. He sprints to meet them halfway, Aspen running over, too, and they crash into each other. “Oh, thank the seas you’re okay,” Ezra says shakily, holding them close. But…

“Where are Alex and Adina?” Ezra asks, heart clenching in deep, clenching fear as Aspen bites their lip.

They say, “We got separated when they attacked. I don’t know where they are. I’ve been searching, so, so hard, but-”

“We’ll find them.” Ezra cuts off Aspen’s rapidly growing hysteria, and places his hands on their shoulders. “We’ll find them,” he repeats, softer, and Aspen blinks away their tears before nodding. Ezra takes a moment to swipe at his own eyes before scanning around.

He sees an area where it looks like people are hiding, and says, “Here, let’s look over there-”

Before they get too far, though, a red-haired woman comes running out of one of the buildings, blazing and looking like it’s about to crumble, carrying-

“Alex! Adina!”

The red-head – a stranger, she must have come with the pirates – jerks her head over to them, relief spreading over her face, and starts sprinting towards them. Alex and Adina keep their heads buried in her chest, not seeming to have heard their cries. Ezra and Aspen meet her halfway, and Ezra scoops Alex out of her arms as Aspen does the same with Adina.

Alex jerks his head up, and a sob finally rips itself from his throat. “Dad,” he sobs, clutching tightly at his neck, and Ezra crushes his son to him, finally letting his heart settle.

He looks up at the red-head, who has a soft smile on her face. The screams have finally died down, most of Ezra’s friends and those he knows live here gathered around one of the buildings that hadn’t been set on fire.

“Thank you,” he breathes, blindly reaching out and petting Adina’s hair. She saved his kids. She’s a pirate, and she saved his _kids_.

He’s known that pirates can be good (he’s been the one to do far too many cover-ups to think that they’re all evil, regardless of what the government likes to say) but the fact that she saved his _children_ -

He bows his head, and, tears finally trailing down his cheeks, says, “ _Thank you_. Thank you for saving them.”

Aspen does the same at his side, clutching Adina just as tightly as Ezra’s clutching Alex.

Something flashes across her eyes, an emotion he can’t quite parse, before she gives him a smile. “Don’t sweat it. I couldn’t just let them die when I can do something about it.” She glances at the kids, eyes softening, and says, “I’ll never let pirates rip apart families if I can help it.”

“Still,” Ezra says, and she chuckles and waves a hand.

“If you really want to thank me, give me a million beri.”

Ezra and Aspen’s jaws drop, and the woman laughs, throwing her head back. “Just kidding!” She says cheekily.

A shout interrupts their conversation, and the woman glances over her shoulder. “Luffy’s pissed,” she murmurs, something vicious crossing her face. “ _Good_.”

Aspen says hesitantly, “Aren’t you…worried, at all?” They pause. “Also, what’s your name?”

The woman snorts. “I’m Nami. And, as for worrying…”

The newly-introduced ‘Nami’ smirks, jerking a thumb over her shoulder. “That asshole hurt Usopp earlier, before they came here, and just hurt him _again_ ,” she explains. “We just now found them again, and there’s no way our captain is going to let that go.”

She says confidently, “He’s strong. No matter how strong the opponent is, he’ll win.” She looks to the side for a moment, chewing at her lip for a moment, seeming to consider something, before she tells them, “C’mon. I wanna check on Usopp, and your kiddos should probably get checked out.”

They follow her without thinking, trust already settling into Ezra’s heart, and soon they’re next to the…raccoon? Ezra thinks they're the big reindeer from earlier, but they changed form, so Ezra’s really not sure what they are. Whatever they are, they seem to have finished patching up who must be Usopp, who’s sitting up against the house and watching the fight.

“Hey, Chopper, these kids were in a house that was on fire. I got them out before the fire got too far, but it still might be a good idea to check them out for smoke and shit.”

‘Chopper’ glances up, catching sight of Alex and Adina, and says, “Oh, of course, I’ll look at them!”

Ezra holds Alex just a little tighter to him, not quite willing to let him go yet – and not to this stranger – and Nami reassures, “Chopper’s the best doctor there is. He’ll take care of them.”

Chopper gapes at Nami in shock before starting to…dance? “Compliments don’t make me happy! Stop!”

Alex giggles wetly, and Ezra feels that he can trust Chopper, at least. He puts Alex down, and Chopper immediately gets to work.

Adina and Alex seem to have calmed down, tears drying up and eyes brighter, and are now watching the fight as Chopper speaks quietly to them and checks their lungs. “Whoa…” Alex says, watching the vicious back-and-forth between Straw Hat and the captain who Ezra still doesn’t recognize.

Nami says, “Strong, isn’t he?” There’s pride lacing through her tone, and complete, undying faith, like she _knows_ that her captain will always win.

Ezra wonders what happened between them; what he did for her that caused her to have that much faith in him.

All the other fights seem to have ended, the other pirates standing and watching Straw Hat and the pirate go at it. Ezra’s finally able to get a good look at Straw Hat, and-

He looks _terrifying_.

He has the darkest glare Ezra’s seen in a _long_ time on his face, aimed solely at the captain in front of him. He’s breathing heavily, but looks like he can go on for days more. The captain, on the other hand, looks like he can barely stand, but still forces himself to anyway.

The captain spits out blood, and laughs nastily at Straw Hat. “A brat like you will _never_ defeat me,” he spats. Straw Hat stands up taller, fists clenched and dripping with blood, and _glares_.

“I will. I will defeat you,” Straw Hat says, like it’s fact. “And then, I’ll keep on winning, and winning, and winning. And I will become the King of the Pirates!”

The shout rings around the town, bolting deep through Ezra’s heart. Everyone around him freezes, because-

Well, no one _says_ that. Or, at least, no one says it in that way, like it’s fact and it’s bound to happen; like it’s already a guarantee. Pirates all want the One Piece, sure, but there’s so few people that have this presence around them that makes those around them _believe_.

All the Straw Hats just grin, as if they’ve known all the while that it’d be the case.

That their captain will be King.

(Maybe they have.)

And, for some unknown reason, Ezra believes him.

He _believes_ that this random pirate, who Ezra once wrote off as too happy and too free, will become the King of the Pirates.

And, from the awe in his kids’ eyes when he glances back at them, they do too.

The captain laughs again, derisive and disbelieving, but soon enough, the fight ends exactly as Straw Hat said. Straw Hat throws his arm back, launching himself forward, and drills a vicious punch into the side of the asshole’s head.

He gets launched into an already-burning building, collapsing it around him.

Straw Hat stands tall, and everyone is silent, for a moment, before-

“Shishishishi! Usopp! I did it!”

“Good job, Luffy!” Comes from behind Ezra, but he can’t make himself look away. Straw Hat, standing there with both arms up in a victory pose, covered in blood, but grinning freely and yelling about how awesome that win felt – Ezra feels he should be terrified. And he is, Straw Hat is deadly, but also, he can’t help but be struck by the presence he exudes.

Straw Hat Luffy looks like a _king_.

Ezra can’t help but feel like a fool for how he wrote Straw Hat off, at the beginning, for looking too _happy_.

Happy doesn’t equal weak.

Ezra should’ve known that.

The shock seems to have ebbed out of the village’s minds, now, and cheering starts to fill the air. Straw Hat just grins brighter, and starts walking over.

Towards Ezra and his family.

Before he can even _try_ to come up with what to do, Alex starts running towards Straw Hat, dancing out of the way of Aspen and Ezra’s belatedly-reaching hands before launching himself at him.

Ezra’s heart clenches in fear, but Straw Hat just grins and catches him. “Hey, mister, that was so cool!” Alex says excitedly, and Straw Hat laughs.

“Thanks!”

Straw Hat just props Alex up on his hip and keeps walking over, grinning at what Alex is chattering into his ear, and Ezra doesn’t know what to _do_.

Too late he realizes that Adina’s dashed away from them, too, only noticing when Aspen calls out, voice laced with panic, “Adina, _wait_!”

She doesn’t listen, and runs until she reaches the swordsman. She tugs at his pant-leg, and asks, “Mister, can you give me a piggy-back ride? Your fighting was so _cool_.”

Roronoa blinks down at Adina, and Ezra _swears_ his kids are going to give him heart attacks. “I’m a _pirate_ ,” Roronoa says slowly, as if he doesn’t know what to do with himself. “I don’t _give_ piggy-back rides.”

Adina pouts up at him, and Ezra’s about to dash over to rip her _away_ , when Nami snorts. “Zoro’s such a softie, she’ll be fine, don’t worry.” Ezra glances over, and Nami’s looking straight at him and Aspen, a lopsided grin on her face.

Ah, their anxiety must have been apparent.

(Either that, or she knows how terrifying Roronoa looks.

Either way, he appreciates the reassurance.)

Sure enough, after a couple seconds of staring at Adina’s puppy-dog eyes, Roronoa sighs and crouches down. “Only for a little bit, kid.”

Adina beams and climbs onto him.

Ezra wonders what his life has just become.

Nami snickers, elbows the blonde beside her, who is _also_ snickering, and mutters, “I am _never_ going to let him live this down.”

Straw Hat’s walked over and is talking to his crewmates, by this point, and Ezra finally finds his words. He swallows, and says, “Thank you.”

All he gets is a blink and a confused head tilt, and so Ezra continues, voice thick, “You saved our town. Thank you.”

Roronoa’s made his way over at this point, swinging Adina off of his back, who runs back over to Aspen and starts chattering about how _cool_ and _awesome_ and _nice_ he is. Roronoa turns away with a blush and promptly starts getting teased by Nami and the blonde, who Ezra saw kicking the _shit_ out of a lot of people.

(They’re so _human_.

It’s strange, to Ezra, seeing this side of pirates that were so deadly and dangerous not even ten minutes ago.)

Straw Hat’s still staring blankly at Ezra, but then, he shrugs and hands Alex over. “He hurt Usopp. No one hurts Usopp,” he says seriously. After a moment, though, he loses his serious expression, instead donning a bright grin and bouncing over to Roronoa and latching onto him, chattering in his ear. The swordsman just gains a vaguely annoyed look on his face, but Ezra doesn’t think he’s imagining the fondness in his eyes as he keeps walking, carrying his captain with him.

Straw Hat then moans about being hungry, and suddenly, the entire village is up and looking for food to bring to their savior.

The Straw Hats stay for a while, then. Straw Hat – Luffy, most call him – is popular with the kids, his bright laugh and willingness to give all the shoulder rides any of the kids ask for making him a favorite to go to. Shockingly enough, the swordsman in all his intimidating glory is next, with kids cuddling up to him as he naps. This draws a lot of teasing from most crew members (specifically the blonde cook – who Ezra learns is named Sanji – and Nami.).

All the other Straw Hats spend the next few days helping with repairs, which the village as a whole is incredibly thankful for. Sanji cooks a ridiculous amount of food, providing it free of charge. Chopper helps anyone who needs it, whether they have new injuries caused by the attack or old ones that never healed right. Nami helps with rebuilding as well, and Nico Robin is invaluable with moving supplies and providing platforms for those who need it.

When asked why they’re so willing to help, Straw Hat responds, “You got me food.” He laughs, then, and adds, “Plus, you guys are pretty funny!” He then walks away, and the villager stands there, shocked.

Ezra can’t believe it’s really that simple, for them, but he guesses it is.

After a few days, Straw Hats finally announce they’re aiming to leave by nightfall.

So, the village starts scrambling to get them supplies and anything they could ask for.

(Including a lot of money, which makes Nami very happy.)

The pirates sail off, to cheering and thankful shouts.

Ezra watches, Adina on his hip and Aspen with Alex at his side, and smiles.

These pirates are the good sort.

(And very, _very_ strong.

Ezra suddenly feels very, very ridiculous for writing them off at the very beginning.

He really should’ve known that looks can be deceiving.)

(Part of him wonders-

When the East Blue produces someone – Gold Roger, Garp, Fire Fist Ace, Dragon – they _storm_.

What storm are _these_ pirates going to brew?

Ezra doesn’t know, but he can’t wait to find out.)

**4\. The Judicial Island**

When the Straw Hat Pirates attack and completely destroy Enies Lobby, Ezra knows that he _really_ shouldn’t be surprised, given how easily they defeated the crew that attacked his home and the _presence_ that Straw Hat had had that day.

He still is, anyway.

He’s deployed at the moment, having been sent to cover CP6 doing something in a kingdom – he can’t remember at the moment, mind completely focused on the fact that the Straw Hat Pirates had destroyed _Enies Lobby_.

No, it still doesn’t make sense to him.

He scans the article – not much had been revealed in it, the Straw Hats barely being mentioned at all – but, given the bounties of the Straw Hats had _shot up_ , and Ezra’s pretty sure they’d been heading towards Water Seven when they’d ended up at his island, he can make a pretty solid guess as to what happened.

The Straw Hats had attacked Enies Lobby for Nico Robin.

And _succeeded_.

Ezra still can’t believe it.

(His kids are going to be _overjoyed_.

They’ve hated the Government ever since they connected that it was what was taking Ezra away, month after month after month.)

Ezra stares at the bounty posters for a moment longer, before chuckling, folding them and putting them to the side.

He knows the Straw Hat Pirates are going to go far; to create a storm larger than almost any ever seen before.

(He can only hope they’ll be able to handle the hell that is the New World.

Not many do.)

**5\. The Disappearance**

Ezra wasn’t prepared for how much the disappearance of the Straw Hats would affect him.

It’s through the newspaper, of all things, that he finds out, the bold statement of _The Straw Hat Pirates Annihilated!_ painted across the front freezing him in his tracks. He stares at it for a moment, brain refusing to process the words.

(He remembers the kid (because he’s really just a kid – no matter how terrifying he is, no matter how many people he’s defeated, no matter how much willpower he has, he’s still a _kid_ ) playing with Alex, bouncing him on his hip and talking to him about the fight in excited tones.

He remembers Roronoa, who looks much older than he actually is, gruffly allowing Adina to clamber up onto him and indulging her desires, both carting her around for a while and allowing her to chatter in his ear.

He remembers Nami’s bravery when saving his children, remembers Chopper’s gentleness while tending to his children, remembers Usopp talking to them about Straw Hat’s fight and indulging his children in all their chatter, remembers Sanji’s and Nico Robin’s acceptance of them and refusal of thanks for saving their town.

He remembers the Straw Hat Pirates and all their kindness.

And he allows himself a moment to close his eyes and hope, hope, _hope_ that this is another falsehood.)

(His kids must be devastated.)

But, after a moment, he pulls himself back together.

He can’t allow himself to lose himself, now.

Not when he’s heading to Sabaody to cover the most important war in the history of the Government.

(According to them, at least.)

Ezra swallows, forces his emotion down, and prepares to arrive at Sabaody for the execution of Portgas D. Ace.

**6\. The War**

Marineford is so much worse than anything Ezra could’ve imagined.

He shouldn’t be surprised, but he still is, when Fire Fist is brought out and every marine turns and stares at him – when everyone starts treating it like a _show_.

They’re all gawking at Fire Fist, as if he’s just a showpiece, as if he’s nothing more than _entertainment_ to them.

It makes Ezra _sick_.

The broadcast – specifically meant for Ezra, sitting in a bunker alone – isn’t zoomed in. It’s meant for the simple task of noting down what happens during the war, so that there’s _some_ record of it – the whole truth, not the varnished truth the reporters will report. Ezra will give all the records to the Government after, but they’re his, for now.

The broadcast isn’t close to Fire Fist, but Ezra can still see him (and he learned today that he’s only _twenty_ – the government is executing a _twenty-year-old_ as a _show_ ), and get an idea of what emotion he’s feeling.

And, right now, he looks like he’s given up, all hunched shoulders and closed eyes.

Like he doesn’t believe anyone’s going to come for him.

It breaks Ezra’s heart.

(He can’t help but imagine Alex up there, or Adina, and _ache_.)

Then, they announce Fire Fist’s father, and Ezra can feel the hatred emanating from the crowd, both just outside and through the screen, spike up.

He should’ve known that it was something like this.

He should’ve _known_ that the marines wouldn’t execute him for what he’s done, what crew he’s part of, but what blood he carries in his veins.

It _sickens_ him.

(Fire Fist’s expression closes off more and more as Sengoku talks, grows more and more pained, and Ezra can’t help but _hurt_ for him.)

The war starts, and all Ezra can do is watch as two of the greatest powers in the world start tearing each other apart.

Then, Straw Hat falls out of the sky.

Ezra _really_ shouldn’t be surprised.

(It shouldn’t relieve him as much as it does, seeing this kid. Ezra really shouldn’t care about him as much as he does.

But he cares about him, and seeing him alive after that terrifying headline from a week ago lifts a weight off of his chest.)

(But…

Straw Hat is at a _war_.

A war Ezra knows he’s not ready for, yet.

He can’t help but be quietly, deathly afraid for the kid who saved his town and family.)

Straw Hat ends up on the same ship as Whitebeard, somehow, and makes some sort of announcement to him.

(Ezra doesn’t think he’s imagining the faint approval on Whitebeard’s face.)

Then, he starts running.

The smile he gets when he sees Fire Fist is more joyful than Ezra’s seen in a long time.

(Who is Fire Fist to him? Why is he so happy to see him?

Why did he go to a _war_ to save him?)

The fighting continues, and suddenly, Fire Fist starts screaming for Straw Hat to get away.

His voice sounds so, so raw, and so pained, and so _afraid_.

_GET AWAY, LUFFY! WHY DID YOU COME HERE?!_

Straw Hat breathes in, and his eyes when he looks up at Fire Fist are burning and fierce.

_I’M YOUR LITTLE BROTHER!_

Oh.

Ezra gets it, now.

They’re family.

_I’M GOING TO SAVE YOU EVEN IF I DIE!_

Ezra’s respect for Straw Hat rises, as well as his fear for him.

The war goes on, after that, and Ezra starts…noticing things.

He hadn’t realized, before now, just how _different_ Straw Hat was with his crew as opposed to without.

The time they’d met, Straw Hat had been bouncy and full of joy and just happy to be _alive_. Happy to be with his crew, his _family_ , if Ezra’s interpreting their relationship right. Happy to be _free_.

Ezra can’t see any of that now.

Straw Hat looks completely downtrodden- at least, as compared to how Ezra’s known him to be. He’s still full of that undying willpower, still as fierce and strong as he’d been that day, but he’s still _different_.

(Ezra can’t blame him.

This war is terrifying.)

And Fire Fist, Straw Hat’s brother- Ezra’s kids are so much younger than him, but he can’t help but compare them to these two brothers.

Straw Hat just wants his brother to stay alive, and everyone on this battlefield that’s supposedly on the _good_ side is hell-bent against letting that happen. They’re both just _kids_ , and the government wants to exterminate them. Murder them.

Ezra hates that he can’t do anything to help them.

Not with his kids and Aspen still in danger.

He can’t help but clench his hands too, too tight around his pen as he writes down what happens. He can’t help but grit his teeth hard enough to hurt as Straw Hat gets shot and cut, again and again and again. He can’t help but turn away from the desperate face of the older brother, screaming for the younger, and tries desperately not to imagine his own kid up there instead of Fire Fist.

Seeing Straw Hat get beaten down like he’s nothing to these people- it’s unlike anything Ezra’s ever seen.

Straw Hat doesn’t look terrifying, here.

He looks out of his depth.

And Ezra knows that Straw Hat is the furthest thing from _weak_ there is.

No, he's not weak.

It’s just that everyone else is too strong.

(Yet, Ezra can’t help but think that maybe, just maybe, Straw Hat can do it.

And, by the way the Whitebeards’ forces are rallying around Straw Hat, he’s not the only one.)

Eventually, Straw Hat gets close enough to the platform that Ezra can see very real annoyance and slight fear on Sengoku’s face. He gets close enough, running up a makeshift ramp that someone made, that Garp the Hero has to step in. He gets close enough that Ezra can see awe and hope blooming on Fire Fist’s face.

(He gets close enough that Ezra starts to hope along with him.)

And then…

Straw Hat, after punching the Hero away, lands on the platform.

A lot happens in those next moments, and, before Ezra knows it, Fire Fist is free.

Ezra’s relieved, even as he’s sure he should be gasping in horror and being terrified.

The joy on Straw Hat’s face, evident even through the poor quality of the camera, causes something to feel warm inside of Ezra.

They fight together, for a while, and things seem to be looking up for the pirates. Fire Fist is free, Straw Hat is smiling, everything seems good.

And then, something causes Fire Fist to turn around, facing against the cruelest admiral.

Before Ezra knows it, Fire Fist is sacrificing himself for his little brother, and something cold is gripping at Ezra’s heart.

He can’t hear what’s being said between the two, he can’t hear what Fire Fist’s final words are, he can’t hear the specifics in the shouts and cries his crewmates let out around him.

What he _can_ hear, though, is the horrible, gut-wrenching _scream_ Straw Hat lets out as his brother collapses, dead beside him.

(And all he can see is the wide-eyed, horrified look he gets as his brother falls out of his arms.)

Straw Hat gets saved, but Ezra can’t see what happens next.

(Whether it’s because of the tears in his eyes at the painful, painful expression on Straw Hat’s face, or the fact that he gets taken off-camera and it doesn’t follow him is anyone’s guess.)

Ezra wipes at his eyes, after a moment, and takes down the rest of the war in a monotonous state, writing down events and events only, as he was supposed to do the entire time.

He can’t bring himself to react to anything – even as Blackbeard comes and makes himself known as the biggest threat, even as Whitebeard beats him up but then gets hit, again and again and again, even as Whitebeard’s final words shake the world.

He’s still too numb.

But, then, Whitebeard dies, and something in Ezra freezes in horror as to what the world will look like without Whitebeard, and his protection of countless, countless islands.

He shakes himself from his numbness, and pays _attention_.

He needs to know what will happen – process what's happening.

The fear in his heart doesn’t lessen – if anything, it grows and grows and grows as Blackbeard gains a new, incredibly dangerous power, as the armies keep clashing, as people keep dying and someone – a _kid_ , it’s always a _kid_ – speaks out.

(Through the fear, Ezra can’t help but feel a massive amount of respect for this kid, standing in front of the most vicious marine of all.)

Ezra thinks he’s going to be killed, but-

Red-Haired Shanks shows up, and announces that the war should end.

The war ends, and it’s supposed to be a victory.

But it doesn’t feel like a victory at all.

All Ezra knows is this:

The world will never be the same.

(And all he can think is this:

Straw Hat – Ezra’s _savior_ – almost died, and Ezra doesn’t know if he’s alive, or if he’s okay.

Physically, or mentally.)

**7\. The Picture**

Marineford is quiet.

Ezra can’t get that fact out of his head as he walks across Marineford, documenting everything he can.

He’s there in an official reporting capacity, for once, camera and everything else in hand as he takes pictures and notes of what Marineford has been reduced to.

(He’s honestly surprised the Government wants him here.

Guess they, too, want this unfiltered information instead of what comes from the Marines.)

He’s only been here for a couple hours, but already, the memories of what had occurred here, the deaths and trauma and _loss_ that encompasses all that Marineford is are overwhelming, to him.

(Every time he sees the collapsed platform or the remnants of blood, he can’t help but remember just what Straw Hat had gone through, here.

And wonder if he’s even alive.)

(He can't get the kid's fucking _scream_ out of his head.)

He forces the memories to the back of his mind, and keeps going.

After another couple hours, shouting starts echoing from the bay. Ezra, by the base, frowns and starts walking towards where the shouts come from.

He gets to the plaza, and freezes.

Straw Hat, along with the Knight of the Sea and the Dark King, stands at the entrance to the bay.

Ezra can’t help but stand and stare as Straw Hat starts walking, beating back anyone who dares attack him with ease.

He looks completely different, no smile to be found and all seriousness as he walks. His shoulders are almost hunched – not quite as confident as they had been the first time Ezra had met him, all blazing and fierce. He looks strong, though, and Ezra can see the presence within him that had made him think, all those months back, _this is the man who will be King._

(It's muted, not the sharp, radiant presence that had encompassed everyone that got near him.

But, it's still there.)

He hops up, and rings the bell, and Ezra automatically starts taking pictures of him. Then, he jumps down and starts walking purposefully towards the giant crevasse in the ground.

Straw Hat finally seems to notice him, then, and gives him a ghost of a smile. “Hey, make sure to get a good picture of this arm, kay?” He asks, jerking his right arm forward, and it’s so far from the cheerfulness that normally encompasses all that he does that all Ezra can do is nod.

Straw Hat nods back, and tosses the flowers he’s holding into the crevasse.

(Hibiscuses, Ezra notices.)

Then, he places his hat against his chest, bows his head, and waits.

Ezra takes as many good pictures as he can.

(3D2Y.

Ezra doesn’t know what it means, but he knows it’s important.

He’ll make sure it gets out there.)

Straw Hat’s departure is as sudden as his arrival, and leaves all the reporters standing there, in shock and awe of what happened.

Then, one person mutters something about making a call to their boss, and a mass exodus follows to who-knows-where.

Ezra just stares at the shore, for a little while, and a ghost of a grin makes its way onto his face.

Straw Hat Luffy is alive, and he’s got some sort of plan.

Ezra can’t wait to see what happens.

(And…

He’s glad Luffy’s alright.)

**8\. The Reunion**

“Dad!”

Ezra drops to his knees, a small smile on his face as his kids barrel into him. There’s a different air about them, though, and Ezra can see why.

It was plastered all over the news. Portgas D. Ace dying. Monkey D. Luffy failing to save him; failing to save his big brother.

Ezra _hates_ it.

Adina’s the one to lean back first, looking up at Ezra. “Is Luffy gonna be okay?” She asks hesitantly, and Alex looks up at that as well. “We saw that Ace was his big brother…” She trails off, and Ezra sighs, placing a hand on both their heads.

He looks up briefly and meets Aspen’s eyes, who gives him a small, welcoming smile before coming over to kneel with them. “Loss…” Ezra sighs, meeting his kids’ eyes again, looking between the two of them. He says, careful, “Loss is hard. I’m forever grateful that you both didn’t have to experience the loss of anyone when the pirates came, and I’m so sorry that you had to learn about it this way.”

Adina’s eyes are bright and Alex is already crying.

“But…it gets better.” Ezra allows a small, reassuring smile to crawl onto his face, and continues, “Luffy’s strong, isn’t he? I’m sure he’ll be able to recover – it’ll be hard, but he’ll be able to do it.”

Alex sniffs, then, and wipes at his eyes. “Luffy’s the strongest _ever_ ,” he says, and Ezra chuckles.

“Then, have faith in him. He’ll come back.”

Adina says, “And he’ll be stronger than _anyone_!” Alex nods vehemently in agreement, and Ezra shares a soft, fond look with Aspen. Aspen chuckles, ruffling Adina’s hair gently.

“I’m sure he will be,” they say. As if that’s what flips the switch, both of his kids jump up, and wipe away the tears in their eyes before grabbing at his hands.

“C’mon, Dad, you’ve been gone for _ages_! Let’s play something!”

Ezra sighs, chuckles fondly, and indulges his kids.

Straw Hat Luffy will come back, and stronger than ever.

Ezra knows it.

And he can’t wait to see the storm the Straw Hats brew when they come back, whether it’s sooner or later.

**9\. The Return**

“Hey, Ezra, you’re gonna want to see this.”

Ezra glances over from where he’s chopping vegetables, before cursing and jerking a hand up to catch the newspaper Aspen chucks at him. Aspen snickers at his glare before sitting down at the kitchen table, looking way more eager for him to read than normal.

“Ass,” Ezra grumbles, flipping the newspaper over.

The front page catches his attention immediately, and he stops shock-still, staring.

_The Straw Hat Pirates are Back!_

“Thought you might care about that,” Aspen says smugly, and Ezra simply gives them the finger before raising his voice.

“Adina! Alex! Come here!”

He reads the article, joy starting to set in (they’re back, they’re actually _back_ ) as thumping echoes from upstairs, their kids clearly eager to get down to where their parents are. “They sure caused a lot of trouble in one day,” Ezra mumbles, and Aspen snorts in agreement.

“What’s up, Dad?” Adina’s the first to round the corner, sliding slightly in her socks. Alex is unluckier, wiping out completely and face planting as he tries to turn.

They all burst out laughing, even as Alex groans in pain. “You all _suck_ ,” he moans, which just makes them laugh harder.

Ezra regains his composure first, and, grinning, tosses the paper over to the kids. “Thought you might find this interesting,” he says.

Adina, still laughing hysterically, grabs blindly at the paper and flips it to the front. She reads it, and then _freezes_.

And then, she _shrieks_.

“THEY’RE BACK!” She shouts joyfully, and Alex quits his dramatics and scrambles over to her. He reads over her shoulder, grabbing for it before Adina elbows him in the ribs and he stops trying to get at it.

“Straw Hat Luffy and his pirate crew are back and headed for the New World,” Alex mutters, a blinding grin climbing onto his face. He looks up at Ezra and Aspen, and asks, “They’re really back?”

Ezra nods as Aspen says, “They’re really back.”

The joy that shines in his kids’ smiles will linger with him for a long time.

“They’re going to the _New World_! That’s so _cool_!” Adina says in awe. Then, suddenly, she stands up, taking the paper with her. “I’m gonna pin this in my room!”

Alex gasps in horror, yelling, “Wait- _Adina_! I want that! I’m the oldest, I should get it!”

Before any fighting can break out, Aspen tosses another paper at Alex and says, “Have at it.”

All they get is a grin and a faintly echoing _thanks_ thrown over his shoulder as he runs up to his room.

Aspen and Ezra wait for a moment before they start laughing. “Those pirates sure have some diehard fans,” Aspen says, wiping at their eyes, and Ezra shakes his head.

“If either of them end up wanting to become pirates, I’ll sue them myself.”

Aspen chuckles, saying, “Good luck with that,” and leaving the room.

Ezra smiles and follows them.

Monkey D. Luffy and his crew are back, and excitement starts building in Ezra’s stomach.

He can’t wait to see what storm this supernova and his crew will produce.

(Still, if his kids end up wanting to be pirates, he will not be happy.)

(Adina runs behind them as they enter the living room, waving a stick around and yelling, “I’M GONNA BE A PIRATE!”

“NO!”)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
